In wireless communication systems, it sometimes occurs that devices attempt to use the communication system without authorization. Unauthorized devices might include devices which (1) simply have no formal authorization for use of the wireless media, (2) are usurping communication system resources, such as communication bandwidth or access point channels, or (3) are actively attempting to compromise system security, such as by listening in on wireless communication traffic or by spoofing legitimate communication system devices.
Known methods of preventing rogue devices from continued access to the communication system include, once rogue devices are identified, sending a “de-authorization” message to the rogue mobile station, causing the rogue mobile station to re-associate itself with the access point servicing it. If the access point servicing that rogue mobile station is itself a rogue access point, the de-authorization message is spoofed to allegedly originated from the rogue access point. A recently proposed IEEE standard, 802.11w, proposes that management frames between the access point and the mobile station are protected, such as by a unique signature. This would make it more difficult for access points that are part of the communication system to de-authorize rogue mobile stations or rogue access points.